Tubular members have been supported within well bores in hangers which are in turn seated and supported from the well housing. Prior hangers have normally used slips to engaged and support the tubular members or well strings. Examples of such hangers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,920,909 and 3,311,168. Other hangers have had their string threaded into their lower end and have seated on an internal seat within the well housing.
It has been known to cold form a tubular member into an annular connector in a remote location, such as in a subsea pipeline repair. This is shown in U S. Pat. Nos. 3,432,916, 4,330,144 and 4,388,752. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,663 discloses the use of pressure compensating material between the two members being cold formed to prevent the buildup of pressure which would prevent the proper completion of the cold forming.
Prior, copending, U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 044,409, filed Apr. 30, 1987 discloses the use of cold forming of a well string into a hanger, specifically as shown in FIG. 7 in such application.